International Affairs of School
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: Alfred has gotten Matthew to agree to go to a new school that is for anyone from any country. Alfred pushes Matthew to be more social, and with some help from old and new friends, he at least tries. Human names used, rated T for Language.
1. Welcome to the new global high school

Chapter 1: Welcome to the new global high school in America

Matthew sighed as his brother Alfred dragged him from their parents car wondering what he got himself into. Somehow, he had been talked into going into a school that got students from all over the world, Matthew wasn't the most social person in Canada so he refused to go at first when Alfred asked him. Alfred seemed to know how to convince him though they had been separated most of their life.

Matthew was born in Canada and Alfred was born in America, they were twins but they were born on a plane trip when their parents were moving to Canada. When they separated two years later Alfred was taken back to America by his father and Matthew stayed in Canada with his mother.

Their parents had agreed to send them to this school if they both agreed, Alfred was all up for it, he said something along the lines of "A hero was open for new challenges!"

Matthew was happy where he was though he got ignored a lot, that was the way he preferred it. His mother, however, thought it would be nice if he 'expanded his horizons' and got some new friends. Alfred bugged him all summer about it when he declined until he said yes.

Matthew already missed Vancouver, where he was raised, he missed the hot summers and cold winters. Now he was in the International School of America, which was the huge white building he was getting dragged into. They're belongings were all in they're dorms waiting for them, except the polar bear, Mr Kumajiro, Matthew hangs on to all the time.

Before you ask, yes its a real polar bear, and one of Matthews only friends, he had human friends but preferred to keep his bear more. For some reason the bear stopped growing when he was a cub and now is the size of an average dog. Unlike most humans and pets, Matthew and Kumajiro have built an understanding to each other so they know when somethings wrong.

"Here we are bro! Aren't you excited?" Alfred exclaimed when they got through the doors, Matthew finally giving up his struggling and looking around.

"... not really." was his only reply, but on the inside he felt a mixture of a bit of excitement, anxiety, nervousness, and a bit nauseated.

Matthew followed his brother to the front desk in the main office, where a women with light brown hair held to the side a bit by flowers with kind eyes sat.

"Hello there, welcome to the International School of America, are you new students here?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yep! I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my brother Matthew Williams!" Alfred boasted, Matthew had his mothers maiden name, which explained the different surnames.

She typed something on her computer and when she looked back at them handing them each papers and a key, "Here are all your classes, your room numbers, and the rules here. I hope you two enjoy it here!"

Matthew and Alfred walked away, thanking the nice women and compared classes and dorms.

"It looks like we're right beside each other." Matthew said in his usual small voice.

"Yeah, and we have to have roommates, I wonder where they will be from and what they will be like." Alfred mused.

On the way to they're dorms they heard yelling coming from the next hallway, "You stupid frog!"

"Dis is made in England, no? It iz certainly not made in France."

"This 'French Letter' was made by your country, I know it! You have to be the sick pervert whom invented it!"

A confused Alfred and Matthew followed the voices toward an area that looked like a living room, it had ocean blue walls, many beanbag chairs and a few couches littered the floor, there was a fifty inch flat screen behind the two arguing teens the brothers had heard.

"Hah, this looks like this could be interesting!" Alfred plopped down on one of the been bags as the one with the bushy eyebrows started to strangle the other with the french accent.

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?" Matthew wondered, sitting next to his brother.

"They won't get too serious, they never do." said a boy as he walked in. He had dark short hair with a curl in it, his sweaters sleeves were too big and covered his hands. "I'm Im Yong Soo, I'm from Korea, by the way."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, America."

"Matthew Williams, Canada." Matthew put in holding Kumajiro a bit closer.

"Whoa, is that a polar bear?"

"Yeah, this is Mr Komajiru."

"Kumajiro." Alfred corrected, Matthew always got Mr Kumajio's name wrong in return for him not remembering who Matthew is.

"That's pretty cool! I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Aniki was aloud to bring his panda." Im grinned sheepishly at them.

"Who's that?" asked the Alfred.

"That would be me, aru" Matthew looked behind Im and saw a boy with brown hair held back in a loose ponytail and a bamboo basket on his back holding a small panda, he smiled at the brothers before scowling at the Korean. "My name is Yao Wang and this is Panda, We're from China, aru. Those two are Arthur Kirkland from England and Francis Bonnefoy from France."

It looked like the two were starting to get warn out, and soon broke apart quitting their fighting completely. When they noticed that there were others in the room quickly they regained their composure.

"Sorry 'bout zat, we didn't notice you there." said the one Matthew guessed was Francis.

Matthew decided he would leave to go look for his room, the others must have already forgotten he was there anyways. "Hey, Mattie! Where you going?" 'That's a first...' thought Matthew.

"I'm just gonna go find my room." replied Matthew.

"Alright, later bro."

With that Matthew left the room hearing part of their conversation before he left down the hall, too far to hear. He was looking at the paper that had his room number on it, completely lost of where he was going when he accidentally bumped into someone, the force knocked him to the ground Kumajiro still in his arms.

"Ah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Matthew quickly apologized a hand was offered to him and he took it before looking up to see who he bumped into. He stiffened when he saw the person in front of him, he was a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and glasses, he was the scariest looking guy Matthew had ever seen.

"It's okay, its partly my fault too. I didn't see you there." All Matthew could do was nod, then another boy came from behind the taller boy.

"I'm Berwald Oxenstierna I'm from Sweden, and this is m' wife, Tino Väinämöinen, he's from Finland."

Flustered Tino quickly said, "D-don't make jokes like that w-when we are j-just meeting someone. Don't worry, he looks intimidating but he is pretty nice when you get to know him." he whispered the last part so only Matthew could hear.

Matthew smiled as the smaller boy tried to hide his red cheeks, "I'm Matthew Williams, from Canada and this is my polar bear, Kuma...jir...o...?." Matthew had a small smile of victory on his face for remembering his bears name, but knew he would soon forget it.

"You look a bit lost, trying to find something?" said Berwald, his deep voice alone was pretty intimidating but Matthew nodded looking down at his feet.

"Y-yeah, I can't find my room." Tino had finally calmed from being flustered and looked at the paper before smiling at Matthew.

"Sve and I can show you the way there, yours is right across from are room!" the Canadian nodded and followed the other two as Tino told him about the others in the school.

"... and you might want to avoid Natalia Alfroskaya."

"Why is that?"

"She can be really scarey and you don't want to get between her and Ivan, there isn't anything going on between them but she is stalking Ivan pretty much and says one day their going to be married and yeah... oh and just to tell you, encase you do cross paths with her, she is always carrying a knife. I don't think she really needs it though, I heard she broke through a door only using her fingernails! And Ivan is crept out by her so you know its bad to get involved with her."

Matthew had know idea who Natalia was but knew he was going to avoid her at all costs.

"We're here." said Berwald. Matthew thanked the two roommates and pushed his key in the door to his room to unlock it and walked inside.

Matthew was pretty amazed at how big the dorm was, it had two beds, one on each side of the room, the rooms were aloud to be painted and designed any way the student wanted it Matthew couldn't wait to get started. There were two windows, a mini fridge, and two medium sized dressers, the carpet was a very dark Grey with flecks of lighter Grey in it that made it almost look like the night sky, filled with stars.

Matthew looked to the bed to the left, it had his luggage on it so he guessed that that was his side of the room. Matthew had jet lag finally catch up with him, he suddenly felt really tired, putting Kumajiro down, he collapsed on the bed too tired to care he still had his shoes on. Matthew was out within seconds, Kumajiro had nothing to do so he curled up next to the Canadian deciding to take a nap.

x~x~Alfred~x~x

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were on their way to their rooms, it turned out that Arthur was his roommate and Francis was Matthews. Alfred wondered if his brother had gotten to his room alright, he had a tendency of getting lost a lot of the time in a new place.

He knew this from one of Matthews visits, they were five and were going to go to the museum. After ten minutes of being there Matthew was missing. Alfred and his father found him half an hour later sitting on a bench next to a dinosaur fossil crying.

Alfred was so wrapped up in his thoughts he ran straight into a wall, "ouch!" he was rubbing his face and heard a pair of chuckles beside him as he was helped up by his new friends.

"Looks like your mind is in the gutter, chap." Arthur said pointedly.

"You might want to look where you are going, no?" Francis had a thick accent, making hard sometimes to hear a word he's saying.

"Just a bit worried about Mattie, he seems to get lost a lot in new places."

"Well we'll see if he got lost or not when we get to are rooms." Arthur pointed out.

Alfred shrugged and they headed to their rooms again, reaching them in only a minute.

"Do you want to check my room to make sure he made it alright?" asked Francis.

"That would be cool."

Alfred and Arthur followed Francis as he opened the door and walked in, what they saw was pretty cute. Matthew was curled up by Kumajiro both were sleeping, Alfred noticed his brother still had his shoes on and went to go take them off carefully.

"Guess he was tired from traveling." Alfred guessed quietly as he walked back over to Arthur and Francis.

"Your brother iz quite cute like that."

"Don't molest him, frog breath." Arthur said before exiting the room.

"I should unpack, later." Alfred said before exiting also.

Alfred and Arthur's bedroom was pretty much the same as Matthew's and Francis', the only difference was their stuff. Arthur had some food packed in his bag, Alfred could smell it from his side and almost threw up.

"What the hell is that disgusting... uh, what ever it is! It smells disgusting!" Alfred yelled.

"What are you, a blood hound? This is a scone, you git! I think they are good, you just don't have any taste!"

"Says the British dude that is eating something that seems to come from the garbage! Are your taste buds dead?"

This argument went on for an hour and was concluded by Alfred dragging an angry Arthur to McDonald's to get some 'real food'.

x~x~Matthew~x~x

Matthew slowly woke to hearing his brother's and someone else muffled yelling, he kept his eyes closed until he concluded that he wouldn't get back to sleep, even when his brother and the others fighting faded away. He opened his dark blue eyes only to see lighter blue eyes staring at him.

"Aah!"The Canadian quickly backed away causing him to knock his head against the wall on the other side of the bed.

"Oops sorry to startle you" said the boy, he was familiar and had a thick french accent. Matthew remembered his name was Francis, the one who was arguing with that other kid, Arthur.

"Uh, what were you doing so close to my bed?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Nothing..." Francis went over to his bed and sat down before Matthew could respond. "Your Matthew, right?"

Matthew nodded, "I'm your roommate, Francis."

Matthew noticed that Mr Kumajiro wasn't on his bed, he looked around and couldn't find him. "Um, do you know where my bear went?"

"He wandered out the door while you were asleep, I don't know where he is right now."

"Oh, thanks" Matthew got up and went to go find Kumajiro.

Matthew looked around for a bit trying to keep tabs on where he was at the same time, he looked in the living room to see there were more people there, Canada noticed Berwald and Tino were there talking to two others. One was a blond boy a bit taller than Tino, had glasses and green eyes, and the other was smaller than all of them and looked younger too, he had short blond hair and big blue eyes. All of the boys except Berwald were looking nervous, the blond was pretty sure it was because of how intimidating the swedish boy looked.

Matthew decided to go ask them if they saw Kumajiro anywhere, he walked over to them but none of them noticed him until he gave a small cough.

"Oh hey Matthew, whats up?" Tino gave a small, slightly quivering, smile.

"I'm looking for Mr Kuma... er... my polar bear, have you seen where him?"

"I thought I saw him! I think he was headed for the cafeteria. Oh! And this is Raivis Galante, from Latvia," he gestured to the smaller boy "and Eduard Von Bock from Estonia" he gestured to the boy with the glasses.

"Hi I'm Matthew from Canada."

After saying their greetings Matthew asked the way to the cafeteria and was given directions from Berwald. He quickly made his way there, not wanting to miss the bear.

The cafeteria smelt delicious, and was strong enough of a smell to be smelt from a couple hallways away. He hurried to the double doors and when he came inside was almost overwhelmed with all the different foods.

Matthew shook his head to clear it, he was only there to find Kumajiro and could get something to eat later. His stomach growled as he realized he hadn't eaten since he was on the plane almost five hours ago, so he decided to hurry up.

The Canadian looked around and spotted three boys that were the only others there. One had light brown hair with a single curl a little like Matthews, another was a taller blond with blue eyes, and the third one that seemed not to be participating much in the conversation had black hair and dull brown eyes.

Matthew wanted to hurry so he went over to the others to ask them if they had seen the small polar bear.

"Um excuse me..."

"Whoa! You just appeared out of no where!" the brown haired boy had an accent that Matthew couldn't quite place.

"Uh yeah, have you seen my polar bear? I was told he headed in this direction."

"Oh that cute bear is yours? He's right over there, he looked hungry so I gave him a fish! I was going to give him pasta but Kiku said bears like fish more." Matthew looked to where he pointed and saw Kumajiro eating a fish close by, Kumajiro looked up as if he knew he was being talked about and said, "Who are you?"

Matthew sighed, "Matthew, try to remember me, will you?" Kumajiro just went back to eating his fish.

"Matthew, right?" said the blond, Matthew nodded, "I'm Ludwig, from Germany this is Kiku Honda, from Japan and Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Matthew Williams, I'm from Canada."

"I thought you were American." said Feliciano.

Matthew stayed in the cafeteria with his three new friends and ate some pancakes, with extra maple syrup on it, and kept an eye on Kuma just in case he wandered off again.

"How can you never get sick of that stuff? This is the millionth time I've seen you eat pasta today!" Ludwig was saying.

"Ve! Pasta is the best, I could never get sick of it!"

Matthew didn't put much in for any comments and figured they had probably forgotten him already. He was used to it though, everybody forgot him at least once, so it surprised them when they included him in the conversation.

"How much syrup did you put on those? I swear, there's more syrup on those pancakes then there are pancakes!"Ludwig pointed out.

Matthew shrugged after getting over his shock, "Its just how I always had them."

Your almost as bad as that kid we saw earlier when it comes to pancakes it seems. He seemed to be trying to eat as many burgers as he could in a second and eat at the same time! He considerably a lot like you." Kiku spoke, for the first time during the conversation.

Matthew smiled, "You must be talking about Alfred my brother. He really likes hamburgers, once he told me that they cure fevers and stuff but I don't think that would work. Hah, once I got a fever when I visited him and Dad and he put a burger on my forehead while I was sleeping!" Matthew laughed, Ludwig and Kiku had slight amusement on their faces, Feliciano seemed to be considering if it would work.

Just then Alfred and Arthur came through the door, Alfred as usual, was eating a burger and shake. England seemed a bit mad, but that was at least not unsuspected, if he had seen the American eat it could make any body want to be a vegetarian.

"I can't believe you thought McDonald's was a proper meal for dinner, you git." Arthur was complaining.

"What? You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I even heard you say the food was good when I was going to get more burgers!"

"How do you eat so many of those anyway? Your going to get fat!"

"I'm not fat! Do I look fat to you?" Alfred said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Well, no. At least not yet, but keep eating like that and I promise you, you will."

Alfred shook his head, then noticed Matthew for the first time. "Hey, Mattie! You don't think I'm fat, do you?"

Matthew smiled "I don't think I want to get involved in that argument."

"Dat loud mouth iz your brother?" Ludwig asked, Matthew nodded. "I can zee vhy you complain about him zo much."

Despite only knowing the three for a short amount of time, they already knew that the Canadian had troubles about his sibling and could rant for hours of how everybody thinks he's Alfred and gets the beatings that the American deserves. Since their parents thought it would be best the twins kept in touch, Alfred and Matthew took turns visiting each other once a month. Alfred was always a jerk to pretty much everybody that was there, so that cause Matthew quite a bit of grief.

"Yeah..." is all Matthew got out before the American sat down next to him, making a big show of it also.

"Wow, you already have friends! Hah, and you thought you wouldn't get any, I told you that you would." Alfred laughed obnoxiously before shoveling burgers into his mouth again. Arthur came and sat next to Alfred soon and began eating what looked like something that should go in the trash and smelled horrible.

"Wmth ith fath?" (What is that?) Alfred exclaimed through his food, barely understandable.

"Really Alfred, you should mind your manners and chew and swallow your food before you say something. And this here is real food, scones made the way they are supposed to be, from England."

"It lookz revolting." The German across the table said.

"Gross..." was all the Italian said before digging into his pasta. Kiku was looking at it with a weird look on his face Matthew decided was disgust.

They all went on with conversations with occasional comments from Feliciano about pasta, Matt was pretty sure it would be close to impossible to get in the conversation now and decided to go back to his room picking up Kumajiro and saying a quick goodbye.

On his way down the hall away from the cafeteria, he heard a crash and yelling coming from the direction he was coming from. Matthew rolled his eyes, typical of Alfred to make a huge show of nothing.

Deciding he didn't really have anything he needed to do Matthew put Kumajiro in his room and went outside to have a cigarette. There were enough trees surrounding the area to hide that he was smoking from the teachers, since it was about a ten minute drive out of town.

Matthew headed for a random spot that was hidden enough from the school so he wouldn't get caught, and silently lit the cigarette. He heard footsteps coming from the school towards him, from the sounds of it they were running.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA PLUMMAL YOU TO DUST, YOU IDIOT!" yelled a girl that sounded too close for Matthews comfort.

"Keseseses, you gotta catch me first, you pan swinging bitch!" yelled back some boy in an arrogant voice.

It seemed he had somehow gotten out of her sights because he heard a bush nearby rustle and the girl say in a menacing, creepy voice, "Where are you Gilbert? You've still gotta pay for what you have done!"

Matthew shivered from hearing that, though it wasn't directed at him it was still disturbing. Matthew heard a slight rustle next to him when a boy with white hair and red eyes came through the bush, a small chick following.

"Birdie?"

"Gilbert, what are you-?" Gilbert quickly covered Matthews mouth with his hand, signaling for him to be quiet.

Matthew heard the girl from earlier near their hiding place. When she was going away Gilbert let go of Matthew, at the same time letting out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that Matt, I had to get away from that psychotic bitch."

Matthew nodded his agreement, "Yeah it sounded like she was ready to kill you, what did you do?"

"You think I did something? I did nothing!" Gilbert tried to look hurt but his amusement could show on his face clear as daylight.

"It was something perverted, wasn't it?"

"... maybe."

Matthew laughed, he had met Gilbert when they were kids, his parents were having a fight so his father took him to live with some relatives in Canada leaving his mother and little brother in Germany, this is where Matthew met him. Alfred had been visiting at the time and decided from the first moment he met him, he hated Gilbert.

Gilbert and Matthew had become close friends almost immediately, therefore Alfred had to get used to him. After a year of living in Canada, his parents finally made up and he had to leave to go back to his original country. He always insisted that it was Prussia but seeing as Prussia isn't even a country anymore Matthew dismissed him.

"Are you going to this school too?" Gilbert smiled largely at Matthew's question.

"Yep, now we can hang out like we used to! No one should be away from the awesome me as long as you have!"Matthew laughed, it seemed Gilbert hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"Hey, when did you start smoking? That's not a very healthy habit you know."

"Yeah, I know, everybody knows. I started a few years ago."

They started talking about things that happened since they last seen each other and what changed (or hasn't changed in some cases). Gilbert was pretty much the same as he was when they were kids, one thing Matthew hoped he grew out of was teasing him. They sat talking for a while until Matthew finished his cigarette and headed back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated my other stories in a long time but I started watching more Hetalia, then I also made up a whole bunch of stories for it. So the Naruto stories might not get finished, sorry, but on the bright side I'm not dead! :D<strong>

**Please review or favourate, or both! :3**


	2. World Meeting

Alfred was chatting away with his new friends, Arthur wasn't really that much in the conversation though. He was still grumbling angrily about the burger Alfred stuffed in his mouth when he said they were gross.

Ludwig was talking about how annoying his brother could be or something like that, Alfred wasn't really listening.

"... Gilbert has got to learn to respect-"

…

"Wait, Gilbert Weillschmidt?" Alfred suddenly broke in, he all but yelled it across the table. (his terms of yelling any way.)

"Yes that is my brothers name. You know him?" the Germans question was more of a statement.

"Yeah I know him! Although I wish I never met him, I don't know how Mattie could stand him!" from the confused looks he got Alfred could very well guess what they would ask.

"Who?" It was Arthur who asked.

"Matthew, my brother. Don't you remember? He just left fifteen minutes ago."

Understand replaced the confusion from them. "I should probably go find him before Gilbert does, I don't like him talking to my brother." Alfred grumbled leaving the table.

"Ve~ see you later!" Feliciano waved enthusiastically.

"Yeah, later." and Alfred left the cafeteria.

Alfred looked around for the familiar face of his brother, once mistaking his reflection for Matthew and having to look twice before realizing it was himself. Maybe it happened a bit more than once, I don't know... maybe five times. Alfred was about to go outside to look when he saw his brother walking in, a smile spread across Alfred's face only to disappear when he saw who the Canadian was with.

Scowling, Alfred walked towards his brother and Gilbert, who were laughing and talking.

"Hey, when you moved back to Germany I thought I wasn't going to see you again, false hope, huh?" Alfred spat.

"Alfred! Don't be so rude, you ha-" Matthew began but was interrupted by the Prussian beside him.

"Don't worry about it Birdie, he's just intimidated and jealous of my awesomeness!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Ha! As if I could ever be jealous of you!"

From there the argument continued, Matthew was trying to break it up but was failing miserably. It was only broken up when a voice in the intercom said, "Assembly for all students in Theater, all students to the theater."

Matthew sighed in relief when the two broke the fight off. "Come on Matthew, you can sit with the awesome me!"

"Oh no, there's no way I'm letting him sit with you!" Alfred cut in before Matthew could give his answer.

"Al, I can make decisions for myself you know." Matthew said quietly. "I need to get Kuma first though, I shouldn't leave him alone too long. I''ll sit with Gilbert, knowing you, you'll already have friends to sit with."

The American still didn't look too convinced but didn't say anything else. Matthew turned to Gilbert and asked, "You don't mind me having to go get Kurahiro, do you? You could just go to the assembly."

"I wouldn't be so awesome if I did that now would I, and your still forgetting your bears name? Kumajiro."

Matthew realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself, "Right, Kumajiro."

Matthew left with Gilbert before Alfred could stop him, and got the polar bear that was still in the room. There were still a few seats left when they got to the theater, so Gilbert and Matthew sat near the middle-front of the house. It looked like the assembly was about to start when they got settled, a man with curly dark brown hair stood from where he was and came to the stage.

"Hi, I'm known as Rome here, I'm the schools new principal, the last principle has-" cough "-retired. I have some new rules to establish and some to get rid of."

Matthew tried to listen to the rules as they were stated, some of the rules that he made unofficial were quite ridiculous such as we weren't aloud to hug, your shirt had to be tucked in at all times, girls and boys had to be six inches apart at all times, etc.

It wasn't til the end he started listening, finally at the end of the endless list of rules removed.

"All of those were the rules last year? What was the old principal thinking?" Matthew whispered to Gilbert.

"Don't know, I was here last year to and it was like hell trying to follow all those rules. I ended up getting detention a lot, but I heard that he retired because of some mental illness. If you ask me, it makes everything he said and did make sense." Gilbert replied.

Rome made them snap there attention back to the front as he continued speaking, "I and the school district agreed that we should do something different this year, so I came up with the idea of getting together with other people in your countries and decide on a representative for your country. Those who are chosen to represent the country will meet once a week for a world conference, this conference is to discuss the things going on and look for solutions. You can now meet with the others of your country, the rooms where you meet are listed on the wall near the entrance alphabetically, and no Gilbert there is no Prussia so you will be under Germany."

"What? There is so a Prussia!"

Rome just shook his head with a frown on his face, for probably the first time he was speaking. "Also, while I am at it, Sealand is not a country Peter. You are dismissed to go to meet with your countries now. After you are finished choosing the representative is to meet back here, he or she will be called by their countries name."

All the students began to file towards the door, one boy with blond hair and big eyebrows similar to Arthur's looked like he was really angry at the principal and was glaring the whole time they were going out. Matthew figured that it must be Peter. Gilbert was ranting the whole way to the doors until they got their room numbers and had to part ways.

When Matthew got to the room the Canadians met at there were already about five other people. There was a girl with long brown hair blue eyes and tanned skin talking to a paled skin boy with bright red hair, he was looking really annoyed for some reason. There was also a short boy with wavy blond hair and blue eyes and glasses, and the other two were boys with blond hair and blue eyes, they looked sort of similar to each other but one was taller than the other.

Matthew was unnoticed when he came through the door and sat at an empty table, the room they were meeting in was a science room, there were sinks between every two desks and test tubes on the counters at the sides of the classroom.

As more people came in the classroom was getting more full, it seemed that there were quite a few Canadians that came to this school. When it seemed every body was there, since it had been ten minutes, a girl with orange hair in two braids began.

"I think we should probably start talking about who's going to be Canada now.-" it sounded like she was going to continue but was cut off by someone with a thick french accent.

"Its obvious I should be Canada!" Matthew looked toward the speaker and saw a tall boy with a snobby look on his face.

"As if, you don't look like anyone who would even show up at the meetings." Matthew thought he had mumbled his thoughts but the others seemed to have heard him.

"What was that?" said the boy with a threatening look.

Before Matthew could say anything to take it back or apologize he was interrupted by one of the boys who were there first. "He is right, you seem more of the snobby type that gets whatever he likes just by wining."

He was starting to look really pissed so someone else changed the subject from him, "Why don't you be Canada? You look like your responsible enough." Matthew blinked at the proposal, he never thought anyone would want him to be the representative, not since he is always ignored.

"Yeah, he could probably be a good representative." said another, there were more mumbles of agreements.

_They must really not want to deal with it I guess, they probably want to dump it on me so there's no more dispute over who gets to be Canada_, Matthew thought. He just shrugged not wanting to be rude and the rest decided it would be a good idea to let him be Canada.

"Aw, and look! He even has a polar bear! Its so cute!"

"Oh, this is Kurohimu..."

"Kumajiro." The bear corrected.

"Oh right, sorry. Kumajiro."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, remember?"

"Aw! He's so cute!" Quite a few of the Canadians in the room started to crowd around the bear, Kumajiro was starting to fidget uncomfortably so Matthew got out the door before they could be over crowded.

Matthew started to head back to the theater since everyone has already agreed he would be Canada. Matthew saw Alfred was already there along with Yao, Yong Soo, and Arthur.

"Hey Mattie! Your Canada then? That's so cool, I got to be America."

"Yeah, I guess. I think they just wanted to dump the title on me and not deal with the dispute."

Yong Soo came over to them then, "Hey, I got to be South Korea, da-zee! Um... what was your name again?"

Matthew gave a sigh and said, "Matthew."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that, da-zee!"

"Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Francis came through the door around that time, "Not that bloody frog! French must not have very good taste in who they pick to represent their country!" Arthur exclaimed.

Francis gave a hurt face pointedly at Arthur, "You hurt me so much with your words!"

"Drama Queen." Arthur mumbled, glaring at the french boy.

"And what about the English, hm? They aren't seeming to go for very high standards I see."

Arthur's glare hardened, "Ahahaha! They must be going for up tight, big eye brows." Alfred added in.

This caused Arthur's glare to switch to the American, "Well, Americans seem to be going for fat, obnoxious wankers, that can't read the atmosphere!"

"I can too read the atmosphere! … would that be in a bookstore some where around here?"

Matthew face palmed at his brothers stupidity, he sometimes heard sayings like that said to his brother and Alfred actually took it seriously!

As more people came in Matthew seemed to be getting ignored more, it was when Rome came back that it seemed everyone was there.

"I want to get your name and your country, your meetings will be on Fridays at 4pm." Rome stated, "Now when your addressed you will be known as your country for most of the time, but its okay to call each other by your regular names sometimes too. You can sign here with your regular name then your country beside it."

Since some people were still were talking Matthew signed his name second to Alfred, he almost left the room unnoticed but was quickly pulled back by the newly titled America.

"Hey Matt- I mean Canada, why are you leaving so quickly? You should try talking to the other countries!"

"I don't think they even see me, it won't make much of a difference if I leave." Canada replied.

"Don't say that, I'll introduce you to some of the others!" Before the Canadian could argue further Alfred was dragging him to a group of other people, a couple Matthew recognized as Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Ve~ hey Alfred, where did you go?" asked the Italian.

"Had to get my brother before he left."

Feliciano looked puzzled for a second before seeing Matthew beside him, "Oh, hi um..." he frowned.

"Matthew- or um, Canada." Matthew said politely.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" Feliciano once again had a smile on his face.

"Oh Shit! There's two of them!" exclaimed a boy behind Italy with the same Italian accent.

"Ve, they're brothers, Lovi."

"Who cares? He's probably just like the Burger bastard!"

"Actually, I'm nothing like America." Matthew explained, luckily he was heard.

"Yep, he's got the same looks but completely opposite personality!" Alfred laughed.

"I hope so, if there were two Alfred's, I'm sure that's when the apocalypse will happen." said the second Italian in the room.

"Fratello, you should introduce yourself now." put in Feliciano.

"Fine, I'm Romano, South Italy."

"I am North Italy now, since both were more independent, we decided to have two Italy's. Veneziano is another name you can call me and Romano for my brothers other name."

Canada was starting to get a bit irritated, he tried leaving when he was being ignored but he was always getting pulled back by his brother. The conversation they were having didn't really interest Matthew until Germany came up and joined in.

"My Brother had to be held back from rushing here himself, he said he was too 'awesome' to not be the representative of Germany if there could not be a Prussia. I'm sure I'll get an earful next I see him."

When Matthew heard this, he was immediately sure it had to be Gilbert he was talking about. "Is your brother Gilbert?" Matthew cut in, trying to keep his voice up so he was heard.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention earlier, Mattie and Gilbert used to be really good friends when he came to Canada. I still hate him though!" Alfred cut in.

"Yeah, knowing Gilbert he probably won't stop complaining until he gets to be Prussia." Canada laughed.

Ludwig sighed, "Or he will just sneak into the meetings."

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do, I bet Rome won't last a week." Canada was starting to be happy he stayed, him and Ludwig had a long conversation on Gilbert until it was time to get dinner.

Dinner was turning out to be more eventful than Matthew thought, Gilbert wouldn't shut up about the teachers not agreeing to there being a Prussia. When someone finally told him to shut up, Prussia threw some of his food at that person.

In short it turned out to be a giant food fight, food was everywhere making a smelly mess in some areas of the cafeteria. While Prussia was trying to hit some kid that had hit him for revenge as a girl with long brown hair, frying pan in hand, stalked behind him unnoticed. Well, unnoticed til she smacked the frying pan over the self proclaimed Prussians head.

In another corner Alfred and Arthur stood back to back hitting anyone who even tried throwing anything at them. Arthur was especially fixed on hitting a certain Spanish boy with the scone he had in his hand.

While all this was going on Matthew and Kumajiro hid under a table unnoticed, eating peacefully. Matthew wasn't sure to be happy or sad that he was invisible to the others.

The food fight was broken up just before Arthur could roll a giant meatball, he had made of whatever was lying around close to him, over the entire cafeteria. The 'gentleman' had violent side, who knew?

Gilbert got detention before school even started! Matthew was pretty sure that was a record, if there were any record of who could get detention faster.

When Matthew got back to his room he noticed Francis wasn't there, so he guessed he was just running later than him and went to bed.

Alfred with Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, stayed in the main room of the boys dorms.

"Alfred, why do you want to speak with us?" Francis asked.

"I heard you guys could throw the best party so I was thinking we could throw one before school starts to kick start the year." Alfred replied,every once in a while glaring at Gilbert.

Antonio smiled, "We could do that, there's a games room in the basement just for student use that doesn't get any supervision, we could use that!"

The other two agreed and went into further details of the party, it wasn't till midnight they got back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and review! =7=<p> 


	3. Meeting Hungary

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got busy with school work then got some major writers block that seemed to last forever and not want to go away. **

**I don't own Hetalia or Mario cart.**

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. You are planning a party in the basement of the <em>school <em>to start the school year with Gilbert and his friends, and you are planning to have alcohol there?"

"Yep, since its Friday and school doesn't start until Monday it'll work out perfectly! So what ya think Mattie?"

Matthew stared at his brother in disbelief, "That sounds like a completely idiotic plan to me but some how expected, and how do you think your going to get alcohol in the school and get away with it?"

Alfred's grin grew, "There aren't any teachers downstairs, its for students only, and there's plenty of people here that had gotten alcohol in the school! It's actually common, France always has some wine on him, and there's this guy named Ivan, who is also Russia, that has never been without vodka the entire time he went here! Even Italy and Romano got a bottle of wine in here without being noticed!"

Even though they were alone in Matthews room with the door closed, the Canadian still felt uneasy with Alfred yelling about people bringing alcohol into school.

"And by the way, I'm making sure that your going so don't try to get out of it, there hasn't been any school yet so you can't use that as your excuse like you usually do!"

"W-what? Why?"

"Cause I'm the hero and the hero doesn't let his brother stay cooped up in his room when he could be at a party having a good time!"

"But-"

"No buts, your coming, I doubt you even thought of an excuse yet even either!"

"..." Matthew didn't but had developed that protesting as a reflex from Alfred trying this before, seemed Alfred actually learned something in those years.

"Hahaha, knew it! I'm coming by tomorrow to get you so you have to come, okay?"

The Canadian sighed, it didn't look like he would be able to talk his brother out of this one. Matthew knew Alfred had the means to drag him to the party whether he wanted to go or not.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna promise I won't leave early."

"Whatever dude, as long as you come." Alfred shrugged.

"What are you gonna do to help get everything ready?" Matthew asked, he was a bit curious since Alfred didn't seem to commit to anything but video games, scary movies, and being a 'hero'.

Alfred gave Matthew a mock hurt face, "Dude, you sounded like you don't expect me to do anything!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "It's cause I don't, stupid hoser."

"Well I'm the hero so I won't come up with a party and not help set it up! I'm helping getting people to go and moving some couches around downstairs. France and Antonio have already got most of the others to go and Gilbert has the alcohol down with some help from others who want to help get some there."

"That's pretty well organized for something you came up with."

"Hey! I can be organized!"

"Hah, sure," Matthew replied sarcastically. "Now, don't you have to go help set up now?"

"Oh, your right! I still have some more people to talk to about this, Artie will be especially hard to get to go. He seems to be against everything I say, and even more when Francis is involved. See ya Mattie!" Alfred was out of the room in a second.

Matthew didn't have anything to do so he decided to go see if there was anything on the TV in the living area of the boys' dorm and picked up Kumajiro before he left. There were barely anybody there so he claimed the remote for himself and switched the channels looking for a good show. Henry Hears a Who was on so Matthew quickly switched it to that.

Matthew watched a few more movies out of boredom, taking a break once for a cigarette, until he decided to stop being a couch potato and go do something. He got up from the couch and started walking around the halls, Kumajiro following him.

Matthew realized how hungry he was and went to the cafeteria, it wasn't too far from where he had been wandering. When he entered, he was surprised to see a girl with brown hair with a flower in it holding a camera, intently watching some other students from behind a plant. Matthew quickly recognized her as the representative of Hungary.

When something was happening with some other students, she would quickly be taking pictures. It seemed she wanted to take the most awkward pictures as she could of the others.

Matthew was about to slip away unnoticed when Kumajiro seemed to pick the _perfect_ time to speak, notice the sarcasm? "I'm hungry, feed me." Kumajiro was pulling on Matthews sleeve while two paws were on the ground, and one was on his masters leg for support.

Hungary whipped her head around immediately, shocked someone caught her. Matthew froze on the spot, he hoped he would be invisible like the rest of the time but it didn't seem as if that day was very lucky.

"Wha- You just appeared out of no where! How did you do that?" Hungary's expression turned from shock to amazement.

"A-actually I was here the whole time..." Matthew replied, slightly depressed he could be ignored so easily.

It seemed the Hungarian didn't hear him because she started talking animatedly, "You seem like you could be really good at spying, how bout you help me with getting some pictures? Just get the most embarrassing photos you can without being seen!"

She introduced herself as both Hungary and Elizabeta, she seemed to have started getting ahead of herself already and Matthew ended up agreeing just to get her to stop talking about things like the best pictures she got and stuff like that.

"Great! Come with me to get the camera and the rest of the information you'll need to help!" without another word, Elizabeta grabbed Matthew's hand and ran off with him to get the supplies, Matthew clinging to Kumajiro so he didn't drop him.

When Elizabeta and Matthew stopped in front of a door and went inside, Matthew was surprised at what he saw. There were camera's everywhere, some were hooked up to computers and there were others that were just laying around. Matthew noticed there was another person in the room, he surprisingly recognized the boy as Kiku, who was also now Japan.

Japan was sitting at one of the computers, uploading some of the most strangest pictures Matthew had ever seen. He turned when he heard the door open and closed and seemed slightly embarrassed, probably from being caught uploading those pictures.

"Hello Hungary, Canada," Kiku nodded to both students politely.

"Hello, do you have a camera ready to go for Canada? He is very good at not being seen and I think it could be very useful for us," Hungary got straight to the point, Matthew was surprised at the brief explanation.

_What exactly do they do with those pictures?_ Matthew wondered, he quickly decided he didn't want to know when he saw some more of the pictures that were flashing on Kiku's screen.

While Matthew was in his thoughts, Kiku had bound an empty SD card and slid it into a random camera. When he passed it to Matthew, the Canadian was quick to snap himself out of his thoughts.

Japan and Hungary explained that he had to take as many embarrassing photos as he could, he could keep copies if he wanted some for black mail, gossip, or whatever other reason he would want the pictures. The representative of Poland, Feliks, was also part of this and kept copies for good gossip. It was also explained that they never used a flash or clutter sound on the camera so they didn't get caught, as a result they had very high quality camera's with night vision and everything so it cost a fortune to replace. Matthew decided he should be pretty careful with the camera.

After the explanation, that Kumajiro only interrupted twice to ask who the Canadian was, Matthew was headed out, thankful to get away from the strange pictures and from the two people who took them. Matthew realized quickly after leaving how hungry he was and headed back to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

This time he wasn't interrupted when he got something for himself and Kumajiro to eat. Matthew actually found it quite boring, but it was nice not to be interrupted.

-Alfred –

"Please?"

"Alfred I said no a million times already!"

"No you didn't, it was only one hundred and ten times!"

"You've been counting?"

"... PLEASE!"

"Fine!"

Alfred jumped for joy when he finally got Arthur to go to the party, he had been asking for an hour and it seemed the boys patience finally snapped. He had started begging only since half an hour of asking.

"Though I could have used that time for something useful," Arthur grumbled.

"Like what, talk to your invisible friends?" Alfred snickered when he thought of when he walked into the room with Arthur talking to and petting air.

"They are not invisible!" Arthur yelled.

"Haha whatever," Alfred exited the room he shared with him.

Alfred walked down the stairs that led to the basement to see the progress down there. He wasn't surprised when he saw there was already a variety of alcohols in the display behind a counter that was similar to one that would be at an old fashioned pub. There would usually be different flavors of pop, sparkling juice, or other drinks like that.

Even thought the bar area was all organized, the furniture was all over the place, Alfred decided to get started with moving them out of the way for more people to be down there. He could move the furniture easily so it didn't take too long to get it all to the sides of the room.

There was a bathroom near the bar so it seemed that this was the perfect place for a party since no one would have much of a need to go back upstairs. He heard a few stories around already, that the basement was haunted, Alfred was terrified of ghosts but if he was down here with a bunch of other people he didn't think he would have much of a problem.

Alfred was setting up some speakers around the room when he heard Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio coming downstairs, it was easy to tell it was them from their laughs. They had very different and unusual laughs that sounded very weird, at least in Alfred's opinion.

"Hey how's everything going with the plans?" Alfred said loudly when they entered the room.

Gilbert replied, "Awesome, I finally got Ivan to get a bunch of vodka here and I got the beer down here finally!" he held up a box that was filled completely with beer.

"I hope you remembered to make arrangements for more wine, monsieur," Francis said.

"Of course! Don't worry, I didn't forget this time!" Gilbert laughed.

"You didn't forget, you were just trying to get on Fra-" Gilbert slapped his hand across Antonio's mouth before he had the chance to finish, smiling at Francis sheepishly.

Francis raised an eyebrow at him, "Trying to get on what?"

"Nothing, don't listen to 'Toni, he's just saying nonsense again!"

Francis looked at him unconvinced, but before he could question Gilbert more there was a big bang sound from Alfred's direction. The trio jumped at the loud noise and looked to the American.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that, the speaker slipped," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "good thing these are really good quality or it would have broke for sure!"

The trio decided to leave the subject to go help Alfred, to Gilbert's relief.

–

Matthew was wondering the halls with Kumajiro, he didn't have anything to do so he decided to just walk around until something comes up. He had actually got a few pictures Hungary would want already, he took the pictures unnoticed even if he was in the middle of the hallway.

Matthew looked down at the camera that was hanging from his neck, it was a bit weird that Hungary and Japan would want these pictures from the way they acted other times. The Canadian was slightly puzzled for a while as to why they would even need material such as this.

"Who are you?"

Matthew sighed when Kumajiro once again asked him that same question, "I'm-"

"He's Canada!"

Both Matthew and Kumajiro jumped a foot in the air at the cheerful voice behind them. Matthew looked back to see Feliciano and Lovino, they looked like they were headed to the boy's dorm.

"Ve~ ciao Matthew, what are you doing?"

"O-oh um, nothing I'm just wandering around," Matthew mumbled.

"You should come with us then, we were headed to the boy's dorm to watch some TV or something," the Italian quickly suggested.

"Hey bastard, you shouldn't just invite everybody we run into!" Lovino yelled at his brother.

"But it would be more fun with more people!"

"Whatever."

"So, you want to come?" Feliciano suddenly turned back to the Canadian.

"Sure..." Matthew wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be around Lovino from the way the Italian always acted but he didn't get to think much about it before Feliciano grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the dorm.

"Wait up, idiot!" Lovino called from behind them.

–

Matthew Feliciano and Lovino had been playing Mario cart for the last couple hours, Matthew was surprised when he started talking to Lovino. It turned out that Lovino was actually okay sometimes when you actually get talking to him.

"Fuck! Princess Peach just hit me with a shell, now I'm in last place! I swear, everybody is targeting me," … just not when he was losing the game.

"Fratello, nobody is targeting you they're just trying to finish first," Feliciano tried to calm his brother, Matthew decided to help.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of the game, you can get Princess Peach back on the next race," Lovino seemed to calm slightly but still had the everlasting scowl on his face.

Matthew had finished second since Donkey Kong passed him at the last second and Feliciano came fifth. Lovino was still grumbling swears directed at Princess Peach, of coarse it made no difference but it seemed to keep the Italian calm.

They kept playing until dinner and soon after that went to their own dorm rooms to go to bed. Matthew heard yelling and a crash come from a hall nearby the boys dorm rooms where the girls dorm rooms were which made him stop where he was and went to see what happened.

There on the floor were Francis, Antonio and Gilbert piled on top of each other in front of the door to the girls dorms. There were some girls inside yelling at them for sneaking in or something like that, one of the girls was Elizabeta, who had her frying pan in one hand and the other in a fist waving it threateningly at the trio.

Matthew took a quick picture, it seemed to already becoming easy to remember to do, like a habit. Gilbert was under the other two rubbing his head, which Matthew guessed he was hit with a certain frying pan. Antonio seemed to be clueless to the girls reactions and was smiling like nothing happened, Francis was yelling back defensively but if you listened to his words you would be able to tell that that won't help the situation at all.

Matthew rolled his eyes, he knew what Gilbert was like and wasn't surprised this happened. He left them like that and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


End file.
